All It Takes is a Little Kiss
by 3Dless-Jacqueline Spicer
Summary: Something's up. The crew's not entirely sure, but what they DO know is that Ezra hasn't exactly been truthful about his origins. What they learn is perhaps not as shocking as their reaction... Rated T for implications.


**This was spawned by my realization that Ezra has the freaking awesome blue glowy looking eyes that Bo does. And that he looks sort of like how Bo and Dyson's kid would look like if you squint just right. Also by the idea of Ezra as a fae because hot damn.**

**Can you not just SEE it?**

**Just a side note, I'm never quite sure whether Mandolorian is an actual human subspecies or whatever or just a culture. I just go by subspecies because... simplicity's sake.**

**[Disclaimer]**

* * *

**All It Takes is a Little Kiss **

Ezra woke up quickly on normal days. It was a result of growing up on his own, he was a light sleeper and once he was woken up he could never go back to sleep. The other crew members knew this fact about him and often teased him for being the first one up and awake.

So they were all worried when Ezra slept in.

"Ezra?" Kanan knocked on his door carefully. Zeb had woken up and decided to give the kid a chance to sleep more since he got so little of it most of the time, but by now everyone else had been awake for hours and they were starting to get worried.

When he received no response Kanan opened the door and looked inside. Ezra was laying on his bunk as normal, curled up in a ball with his back to the door.

"Hey Ezra, are you okay?" He asked quietly. Still no answer.

He walked up to the bed and shook his padawan's arm. Ezra groaned and tightened further into a ball and Kanan pulled him over so he could see his face.

"Go 'way…" Ezra grumbled, face pinched as if in pain.

"Ezra, are you okay?" The Jedi asked worriedly.

"F'ne…"

He frowned at the mumbled response. "I'm taking you to the medbay." He pulled Ezra down into his arms.

"No..!" Ezra struggled weakly, eyes opening in a panic. "No… noh' good…" He gave up trying to move and lay against Kanan tiredly. This was what made Kanan start to panic. Ezra didn't just give up on anything, he was too stubborn.

"Why is it not good?" He asked as he walked out of the room, figuring it was good to keep him talking. Ezra shut his mouth stubbornly and wouldn't answer.

"Is he okay?" Hera asked. She'd been standing outside waiting for Kanan to come back out.

"I don't know, something's wrong with him and he said something about 'not good' but he won't say why." Kanan looked straight ahead as he walked quickly to the medbay.

Once Ezra was laid down in the medbay Hera tried looking him over, but the teenager wouldn't let her touch him. Being moved seemed to have woken him up a little but he was still woozy and acting strange.

"Ezra, if you know what's wrong just tell us already!" Hera huffed.

"…No…" He mumbled from his spot in the corner of the bed, sitting up but slouched against the wall.

"Why not?" Sabine tried, the calmest so far.

"…" Ezra looked down blankly. "…Hate me…"

"We're not going to hate you," Sabine said soothingly. "Why would we?"

"…'lways do…" He sighed shakily.

Zeb rolled his eyes. "Why would we hate you, kid?"

"Zeb and Sabine are right," Kanan laid a hand on Ezra's shoulder. He tried to ignore the way his padawan flinched at the contact. "We're never going to hate you Ezra. And whatever's wrong right now can hardly be your fault anyways." They watched as Ezra seemed to think that over before slumping.

"Starved." Ezra coughed as he tried to make his voice stronger. "Been too long… on board…" His eyes fluttered briefly.

"What are you talking about?" Hera frowned in confusion.

Ezra flinched again. "Neither of m-my… parents… human…" He started coughing. Eyebrows shot up as they translated his tired drawl.

"But… you _look _human, and you're definitely not a mando," Sabine thought out loud.

Ezra worked up the energy to glare at them once his coughing fit was over. "Fae. My parents were fae."

Kanan's eyes widened. The others looked to him as he was the only one who recognized the word.

"What is it Kanan?" Sabine nudged him out of his thoughts.

"It's just that… Fae are supposedly myths and legends." He said confusedly. "They really come in all shapes and sizes, but the major thing about them is that they enjoyed either tricking humans, or…" He looked to Ezra nervously. "Feeding on them."

Ezra huffed when they all turned to him. "Come one guys… y' should know that stories… aren't always true… There're two types of fae, Light… and Dark... Like the Force, actually…" Ezra shrugged a little. "My parents were… well, my dad was Light… and my mom… she was the…" He took a deep breath, having trouble breathing. "The only fae who was… neutral. She never wanted to... be controlled… by other fae…" His eyes rolled into his head and he began to fall over.

"Ezra?! Ezra!" Kanan grabbed him and shook him.

"Come on kid, tell us what we can do." Zeb was close to bolting inside the room, but Hera held him back since it was crowded as it was.

"Hungry…" Ezra moaned. "Please, stay back… don't wanna hurt… you guys…" He shook his arms, trying to get Kanan to let him go. He groaned loudly, the sound quickly turning into a growl. Kanan jerked back as Ezra's head shot up.

"What the…" They gaped as his teeth grew into canines and his eyes were glowing.

"Ezra, snap out of it!" Hera yelped as he snarled at them. He shook his head, eyes going back to normal but teeth still sharp.

He groaned again, head falling back down. "…'m sorry…" He muttered, ashamed. "Can't help…" He shuddered again, eyes glowing briefly before he shook his head again.

Kanan was about to reach towards him but Ezra snarled, eyes glowing bright and not going out this time.

"I'm glad he's too tired to get up," Kanan chuckled weakly without real humor as he pulled his hand back.

"What do we do?" Sabine watched him warily. He was keeping up a steady stream up growls and glaring darkly at them.

Zeb's ears had flattened to his head and he seemed to be considering something. When Ezra finally snapped at them a second time he surged forwards and growled right back. He slammed his hands on the bed and for a few seconds they were both snarling at each other. Then Ezra's eyes slid down and his growls turned into a low rumble.

"Well that was… a thing." Hera blinked.

"Sorry Hera, just, you know. Instincts and all," Zeb backed away from the bed still watching Ezra. "He reminds me of a cub, sometimes when they're injured they get like this where they can't think straight."

"Okay, so you're on babysitting duty until we can figure out what to do." Kanan nodded and ran his hand through his hair with a sigh. "I just… How did we never know about this?"

"He said something about being too long onboard the ship," Sabine noticed. "Maybe he was able to hide it by leaving the ship when we landed and…" She trailed off, eyes troubled at the idea of what Ezra might have to do.

"Now let's not think like that, neither of his parents were 'Dark' so I doubt he actually…" Hera couldn't seem to say it.

Zeb rolled his eyes. "Just go out and say it already. Ezra doesn't _eat_ people." They all flinched. "Oh come on!"

"He _does_ have some pretty sharp teeth." Sabine noted.

"That just means he eats meat!" Zeb pointed to Ezra, who was currently still rumbling and giving them all nasty looks. "He's definitely acting animalistic enough."

"That's it," Hera perked up. "Maybe he just needs meat! We pretty much survive on protein bars onboard the ship, so it would make sense that he'd not get any."

A few minutes later that idea proved partially right. Zeb, being the only one Ezra would let close without growling at, offered him a piece of hamburger meat that had been cooked. Ezra had seemed interested but once he'd bit into it had made a hilarious face and spit it out with a growl. Zeb then tried offering him the uncooked meat instead. Ezra had been cautious but once he'd gotten a good sniff of it he practically scarfed it down and growled for more.

"Well that seems to be working," Hera made a face as he ate messily.

"I hope it's enough, I get the feeling there's a little more to it than that…" Kanan watched as Ezra suddenly blinked, the glow in his eyes fading.

"Uh…" He made a face and wiped his face. He gave them all an ashamed look. "I'm sorry I lost control like that…"

"It's okay Ezra, I'm just glad we could help." Kanan put his hand on his shoulder. Ezra shuddered a little. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, just… don't touch me right now, it's… it's not safe…" He shook his head but ended up looking at the meat out of the side of his vision. With a slightly annoyed expression he picked a piece up and chewed on it. "Ugh, I hate having to eat meat…"

"Really?" Sabine looked surprised.

"Yeah, my dad was a shapeshifter, though a lot of people would call him a werewolf, but I usually use my mom's side to feed…"

"Eh, what exactly was your mom?" Hera asked carefully.

Ezra blinked. "Um, well… my mom's type of fae feeds on chi, and uh… she might be…" He ducked his head. "A succubus..?"

Kanan's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "You're joking right?!"

"What's a succubus?" Hera looked between them in confusion.

"You don't wanna know…" Ezra muttered, chewing another piece of meat.

"I would tell you, but I'm not sure I'd get everything right." Kanan admitted. "Like I said, all I know about fae are myths."

Ezra rolled his eyes. "Bring me my bag, my mom actually made something for people just in case this ever happened."

Once the bag was brought to him he opened it up and pressed a hidden button on the inside, causing a small booklet to pop up from a slot. Without a word Ezra handed it to them and grumpily continued eating. They opened it up and as they read it their eyes grew wide.

"So, uh, do you have to..?" Sabine cautioned.

"No, if you read a little further you'll see that all we really need to start absorbing chi is a kiss. Anything more is purely for the one being fed on." Ezra shrugged, clearly used to the subject. Unlike him the others were trying very hard to not blush. "I have all the same abilities as my mom with a few that bleed over from my dad. If I don't get enough chi I can eat meat to stave off hunger, but cooked meat tastes absolutely disgusting and I hate having to eat raw meat." He gave the meat he was chewing on a dirty look.

"Stave it off, that means you still need this… 'chi'?" Kanan wondered.

"Yeah, and, look, I understand if you guys want to dump me off on some planet… I mean, even most fae think I'm an 'abomination'." Ezra muttered bitterly.

"Don't talk like that," Hera admonished. "We're not going to hate you just because of something like this."

"But…" He stared at them.

"No buts," Kanan joked. "It's what you are, just the same as I'm a human, Hera's a twilek, heck, any one of us makes a good example. Being 'fae' won't mean anything, just that we have to help you find…" He trailed off, unsure how to word it.

Ezra rolled his eyes. "Feeders, fae call the ones we feed on feeders. I don't like calling them that but it's kind of a generally accepted term. And don't any of you dare offer to 'help' by letting me feed on you in emergencies." He huffed. "Feeding on someone's chi can be extremely exhausting for the one being fed on, only fae and certain creatures can stand it without collapsing."

Zeb snorted. "Good to know ahead of time."

"Hera, set a course for the nearest planet." Kanan smiled slightly. "In the meantime, Ezra can keep snacking." He smirked slightly at the annoyed look on his padawan's face. "_And_ tell me anything else I'll need to know about fae in case something else like this happens."

Hera chuckled as she left the room. Sabine followed after her, saying she'd be in her room. Only Zeb and Kanan stayed.

"I want to hear more about this shapeshifter thing, it sounds like a few of the spooky stories I used to hear back home." Zeb pulled a chair out and Kanan sat on the other end of the bed.

"Fine, well, first I should probably start by explaining the difference between Light and Dark fae, along with why it's considered impossible to be a neutral like my mom was…"

* * *

**So. **

**Does anyone else see this happening?**

**Anyways! I might post a little more of this later but this is not a full story. I repeat, NOT a story. Just a oneshot. **

**Please read and review!**


End file.
